1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control device. In particular, the present invention relates to the display device mounted on a vehicle to display various kinds of information to a driver of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, chances of mounting monitors of liquid crystal or the like are increasing with the background that vehicle is made intelligent, as represented by the spread of a vehicle navigation system. The monitor displays such various kinds of images in an interchanging manner as includes not only the map images for the vehicle navigation but also TV programs, information related to audio device, traffic information, telephone number information or images taken by a vehicle-mounted camera. A driver performs driving and other operations by grasping the various kinds of information, which are collected from the monitor.
In case the aforementioned various images are interchanged and displayed in the monitor, it cannot be said that the display is given coordination over the sources or objects of the images. Especially in case the image displayed in the monitor requires the driver for some operation, the driver is troubled by the operations, unless the driver is familiar to the operating method intrinsic to that image, so that the operation may not be able to be performed after all.
The monitor is desired to have the coordination in the display for applications, especially in case the monitor is used in a common display device having a function such as a navigation device or an audio device but is used as a general-purpose computer display device having not only a navigation function but also an audio function.